captain of the Guard Redux
by lokey478
Summary: Banished for completing a mission, Naruto has found someone new and devotes his life to her, now his past will come between them but he won't allow them to stop his Empress and she will not allow them to take him away from her. Naruto X O.C
1. Chapter 1

Chp 01

Rain fell onto the final battlefield; this was the battle that would decide the fate of the entire continent. On one side stood the Demon of the North: Oda Nobunaga and his armed forces. While on the other side stood cloaked in a black hooded cloak, it was The Black Mercenary along with his Empress and her armed forces.

Nobunaga fought for his own empire while The Black Mercenary fought for the rightful Empress of the entire continent both sides were unwilling to back down, this was to be their final battle the battle that would decide the true ruler of the continent. The Empress had already taken out the Tiger of the South and the Devil of the west now all that stood in her way of fully uniting the country under one flag was the Demon of the north and she was determined to stop him so as to bring peace to this war-torn land.

Rain started to fall as the two sides stared down each other, with the fall of their hands the two enormous armies charged at each other hooves of horses pounding and feet of the regular soldiers charging forward, but Nobunaga only had one target and that was The Black Mercenary, cutting through all the Imperial soldiers Nobunaga clashed blades with The Black Mercenary making a huge explosion that blew back all of the forces around them. The Black Mercenary held his own before pushing Nobunaga back and preparing himself for the next slash that would come.

"This is it, this will be the place of our final battle! Now let us come at each other Black Mercenary!" Gathering energy around him Nobunaga formed his demonic visage and gathered all the energy on his blade.

"Very well then Nobunaga let me show you my power!" Gathering his energy a giant lion appeared around and he gathered the energy on his own blade.

With both of their final attacks charged up, they charged at each other, only one would walk away from this fight and this person would ultimately determine victory.

"Demon Crusher!"

"Leo Breaker!"

Both attacks connected and in a white burst of light everyone on the battlefield was blinded.

[**Flashforward**]

"And that students was how the canyon at the Valley was created." the teacher said as students nodded their heads. "Now is there any questions?"

One child raised her hand. "Sensei, do you know what was Nobunaga's final words?"

"His final words were spoken to the Black Mercenary but the Black Mercenary announced it to everyone on the battlefield, Nobunaga's last words were. . . "

[**Flashback**]

Nobunaga now laid with his blade on his chest propped against the body of The Black Mercenary. "Looks like this is my end. . . but hear my final words cough! This war was caused by the grudges held by the previous generation, you have given me the greatest challenge that I could ever ask for, but understand my words- huff-huff the next generation must grow up with their own hatred and rivals. For them to carry their own hatred and rivals as well as our own will only spell disaster for our world, with my death the world will finally know the peace that it has sought so long for, but protect the peace that you have fought so hard to achieve for this is something worth fighting for. . ." with that said Nobunaga died with a smile on his face.

[**End flashback**]

"And those were Nobunaga's final words to the victors of the war." their teacher said as the children in the room took a moment to take that in while the teacher looked out the window to see people of the various races walking among each other as though they had known each other for a long time. Elves walked alongside Neocolom and humans shopping for morning groceries, most of the effects of the war had almost been eliminated due to the efforts of the Empress and the armed forces under her command, the Empress was a kind and just one and held no prejudice against the other races now living in the Empire's capital.

[**Elsewhere**]

A silver haired man wearing a pair of steel toed combat boots, a long white overcoat, black pants, black shirt, black fingerless gloves and in some situations he also wore a black mask covering the bottom half of his face. This man was commonly called Leon among his peers and friends among the army, but to the common public he had a much more feared name of the Black Mercenary the man to defeat Oda Nobunaga and most loyal supporter of the Empress.

But among the more inner circles of the council and army he was also known to have been in a relationship with the Empress, though Leon has denied it the Empress of the other hand couldn't help but blush whenever she was asked this one simple question. So now there was a betting pool set up among the higher officers and council men as to when Leon and their Empress would finally come out and acknowledge their relationship.

Right now however Servants and soldiers of various races were scrambling around the palace as Leon walked into the Palace.

"Where is she!"

"Guards Guards! Find Empress-sama at once!"

Before the guards could be sent out along with the rest of the army, Leon raised his arm to stop them. "Leon Taisa/Colonel!"

Leon rubbed his head in frustration as he felt a headache come from this event, recently due to the coming festival the Empress had gone missing quite a few times just to train and get herself back to fighting standard so as to be presentable to the other people in the nation.

"Don't worry all of you I'll go and get Empress-sama back, I know where she's gone." Leon replied as he took off on a horse that a guard was about to ride. 'Empress-sama. . . why are you doing this? Is it because . . . No I can't think like that she is going to run a country having me by her side will only complicate things.'

[**A lake with a training ground at the side**]

A girl with pink hair and a symbol on her forehead was training with her sword, performing strikes that seemed alright to the untrained eye but to the trained eye, the strikes being performed were not being done very well and some of the strikes also left the sword user open to enemy strikes.

"It seems you're getting better Empress-sama." Turning around she saw Leon clapping his hands together while a horse was tied next to a tree branch.

"Leon. . . you were here? What did you see?" she shyly asked.

"Long enough to see that you've made quite a few mistakes in your stance and execution." Leon replied as he took a step forward and helped adjust her stance before copying the stance she stood in and finished the execution, she tried her best to follow it bringing a smile to Leon's face as well as a blush to hers.

"That was pretty good Empress-sama, now are you ready to go back?" Leon said as he turned back to his horse only for the Empress to grab onto his hand. "Leon, please call me Renfa when we're alone, I want it be just like it was back then when we could spend more time together. . . Naruto." Right after the fight with Nobunaga the Black Mercenary had unmasked himself to Renfa, and it was here that Naruto told her all about himself, where he came from, why he was here and most importantly his own situation.

But even with his situation Renfa didn't care she loved Naruto with all of her heart and nothing could ever change that.

"Renfa. . ." Leon said as he brought her to a tree and set her next to it. "No Naruto, I don't want to hear it. I love you, why can't you accept it." Renfa pressed her head into Leon's figure knocking both of them to the ground. "I-I'm sorry Renfa but my past. . . I don't want to put the Empire in danger not after what we've been through."

"Naruto please! That village of yours will never find you if you stay here, I love you. Please Naruto." both of them inched closer to each other until their lips finally touched in their first kiss since that day. Renfa's kiss was forceful as she forced herself onto Naruto, Naruto in the end gave in and gave her the kiss that she wanted.

[**Minutes later**]

Renfa now sat against Naruto her head resting against his chest as both of them took in the sights of the old lake where they first met. "Naruto?"

"Yeah Renfa?"

"I was wondering if you could make one of you pies for me again?" she asked getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto but he decided to go along with it.

"Of course Renfa, I'll make one just for you." Naruto promised, "I'd like that Naruto. . ." Renfa slowly fell asleep as her fatigue caught up to her.

With Renfa asleep Naruto carried her in his arms and unhooked his horse from the tree and rode back to the palace.

Along the way Naruto was lost in his own thoughts, thoughts that he would have loved to forget.

[**Flashback in third person format**]

It all began when he was 12 years old, in the course of that year he had a neglectful sensei, a self proclaimed prodigy and a rabid fangirl, all of which made his life a living hell, his sensei always being late and blowing him off to train the self proclaimed prodigy, the rabid fangirl always hitting him for no good reason and finally that self proclaimed prodigy always puffing his chest out like it meant something.

When it came time for his promotion exam he thought he had finally gotten a better teacher in the form of the 'great' toad sage, strongest of the three legendary ninja's that fought against Hanzo the salamander. Of course this teacher sucked as much as the last one did only teaching him how to summon toads and then not allow him to use it in the promotion exam.

And all the shit finally culminated in a mission where he had to retrieve his team-mate from falling into enemy hands even though they had all the right to kill him where he stood, but nonetheless he went on the mission and fought that prick at the Valley of the End. Bringing him back he was hoping that this would finally give him the recognition that he wanted, but like everything before his life went to complete shit after that.

The villagers attacked him for bringing his teammate back in such a condition; his 1st teacher berated him and called him trash for harming his teammate to such a degree, the pink haired girl he had a crush on hit him for bringing her love back in such a horrible condition, while the lavender eyed girl that he fought for during the promotion exam called him a monster for harming his teammate.

The lady Hokage was just like everyone else, berating him and then she the civilian council and even the fire daimyo banished him for harming his teammate to such a degree, it was at this moment that he finally had an Epiphany (Sudden realization), if he wanted recognition what was he doing in a village where his fame would only be known among the populace that would never have recognized it wouldn't he rather have his name spread all over the world.

So taking his banishment in stride he left the village and traveled to the western country where he could cultivated his skills as well as his fame, along the way to the western country he was able to contact the fox and due to its guilt for ruining his life, the Kyuubi sacrificed himself to become a sword and not just any sword, the blade was a nice golden color, with his sacrifice he also gained the skills to control his inner energy.

Before the Kyuubi sacrificed itself, Naruto asked that he remove his whisker marks as well as change his natural hair color.

With the Kyuubi's sacrifice he also gained it's memories, he learned of his parents, the promises made to them from the various clan heads, but that proved inconsequential Naruto Uzumaki the ninja was gone and so he adopted the name Leon or his more well known name the Black Mercenary and traveled the western country dressed in a long black cloak with a hood that covered his head (Organization XIII outfit) and he made a name for himself by fighting in the many wars that took place in the western country before coming under the flag of Renfa but you know all about that.

[**End flashback**]

After riding for a while Leon finally arrived at the Palace entrance where he silenced all of the servants as well as the guards showing them the sleeping Renfa sleeping in his arms, the servants had to keep their sigh in so as not to have Leon's glare directed at them. Walking upstairs Leon placed her on her bed and tucked her in and walked away but not before he placed a small kiss on her forehead, this made Renfa's body curl up.

Leon left the room with a small smile on his face and headed towards the market to buy the ingredients that he would need to prepare the pie, after buying the ingredients he spent the entire night inside the kitchen carefully making the pie and watching over the flame to ensure that it would turn out the way that Renfa wanted.

[**The next day**]

Renfa woke up to the smell of something that smelled just heavenly, grabbing a robe that laid on a chair she put it on and proceeded downstairs where she found Leon setting a table with a pie just for her. "Leon is this pie for me?"

"Of course Renfa you asked for it didn't you." Renfa nodded as she took a seat at the head of the table and Leon placed a piece of the pie on a plate for her, taking a fork Renfa cut off a section of the pie and ate it, her face growing more red as she chewed before she finally let out a sigh of pleasure. "Wow, it's just like it was all that time ago."

Leon gave her a smile. "Well I'm glad that it's still up to your expectations Renfa. Now if you'll excuse me I'll let you have your breakfast." Leon clapped his hand as servants came in and served Renfa her breakfast while Leon headed towards the officers lounge to give them the other pie that he made.

[**Officers lounge**]

Leon stepped in only to be alerted to the presence of one of his long time friends. "Yo L-Taisa! Wow is that pie for us?"

"Sigh Eugene. . ." Leon walked over to the center table and placed it down and allowed everyone to grab a piece.

"Wow Leon-Taisa's pie is the best!"

"Mm-hm, Leon-Taisa tell us your secret." a soldier asked.

"What's there to tell, the secret ingredient. . . is love." all of the soldiers in the room fell to the ground with a sweat drop at that.

"Taisa!"

Eugene came around and draped his arm around Leon's shoulder. "Relax everyone! What L-Taisa means is simple, there is no secret ingredient that he uses all you have to do is cook with love that comes from your heart and you'll make a good dish, right L?" Leon nodded his head as all of the officers in the room thought about it and nodded their head in return.

"And we can all also thank Empress-sama for the pie, since L-Taisa only cooks it for her." This made Leon blush up a little. "Eu-Eugene!"

"Just joking, just joking." Eugene replied. 'It's not like it's some kind of big secret, everyone in the room knows this. . .'

"Yeah to the Empress!" one officer shouted out and raised his glass to the air which the other officers followed.

It was at this moment Leon raised his own glass into the air. "In commemoration of the festival that will be coming soon I would like to raise a glass to those who died in the war."

"To the fallen!"

"To those who will never be forgotten!"

"To all those who gave their lives for this peace!"

"Their sacrifice will always be remembered!" All of the officers in the room downed their drinks and gave a moment of silence for the fallen before they cleaned up after themselves and went about their duties.

Eugene went off to supervise the Palace guards while Leon reported to the council room where Renfa was.

Leon walked out into the council room and took his spot next to Renfa, where she greeted him with a smile and he did the same making her blush and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry I'm here for you."

"Thank you Leon."

"Now presenting to her Royal highness, and envoy from the Fire Capital!" both Renfa and Leon's eyes widened when they heard that, Leon leaned down to her ear. "Don't worry just play it like any visit from a foreign visitor they don't know anything."

Renfa nodded and the envoy walked into the room and bowed before the Empress. "Great Empress of the Western Empire I come to you with a request from my lord the Fire Daimyo as well as the Wind Daimyo." the envoy held out a scroll which Leon proceeded to take it and passed it over to Renfa.

"Dear, Empress-sama

I the Fire Daimyo of the fire country would like to formally invite you to an alliance meeting alongside me and the Wind Daimyo, here we would like to possibly make an alliance with your country for trade.

Yours sincerely

The Fire Daimyo."

Renfa finished the letter and passed it over to the other councilors while the envoy was escorted out of the room so that they could decide if they would go along with it, while Leon also left the room so as to give them the privacy that they needed.

[**Minutes later**]

The Envoy and Leon walked back into the room as the council has already made their decision. "Very well then we of the council along with the Empress have decided to visit the Fire capital so as to discuss a possible treaty between our countries."

"Thank you, if I may take my leave so as to tell my Daimyo the news." the councilors allowed the envoy to go off and send whatever letter he need while Renfa looked at Leon and he saw the spark that she wanted to talk to him later on.

[**With the Fire Daimyo**]

He had just received a letter via bird that the Empress had accepted his invitation so he turned to face his own councilors. "The supposed Empress of the west has accepted our invitation, so we must ensure that her arrival here will be the best we can offer before we drain her 'Empire' of all that it has."

"That is true Daimyo-sama, such a country inhabited by half-humans should not be allowed to live, shall I send the message off to the Hokage now?"

"Of course make sure that the Shinobi that she sends are her best, both male and female for the party that we will hold after we get the alliance signed."

"Very well Daimyo-sama." the messenger left to deliver the message while the Fire Daimyo turned to his military generals. "Lei-san where does our army currently stand?"

"Well Daimyo-sama with all of Konoha's Shinobi by our side we number at approximately 690,000 soldiers without the Shinobi, our samurai army numbers at 600,000."

"Good, good have all of them ready for combat if our alliance does not come to pass than we shall take what we want from the Western Empire when they least suspect it."

"By your will Daimyo-sama."

[**With the Hokage**]

She had just received the letter from the Daimyo and so she called in the Konoha 11.

"Alright now that all of you are here, I just received a letter from the Fire Daimyo and he has just assigned all of you a SS-class mission."

"And what is that Hokage-sama?"

"In about a weeks time the Empress of the Western Empire will be visiting the Fire Daimyo's palace to discuss terms for a possible alliance between our country, Wind country and the Empire itself. The Fire Daimyo wants the male Shinobi to try and court the Empress so that we can lull this supposed Empire into a false sense of security before we take it for our own."

"That'll be a real simple mission." Kiba said. "But why are the girls here Tsunade-sama?"

"Well you'll need dates for the party that will happen afterwards, so the girls will be joining you there as well."

"Very well then Hokage-sama." The Konoha 11 replied as they left the room.

"Tsunade I've got news for you." A voice from behind her said, turning around she saw Jiraiya squatting by the window.

"What is it Jiraiya? Do you have news on the demon brat?"

"Yes I do, one of my contacts in the west said that they spotted him at a hotel but he never left it, and that was all I got at the moment."

"Alright then Jiraiya I'll just send a little something over to the Fire Daimyo telling him to ask that Empress to surrender Naruto to us as one of the conditions for this alliance."

"That would be a good idea, he's got to pay for what he's done." Tsunade nodded and turned back to her Sake.

[**With the Empire**]

The convoy was all ready to set off to the Fire capital with Leon and Eugene leading at the front with soldiers at the back, side and front, Leon slowed his horse down and flipped open the cloth cover to the Empress's carriage. "Don't worry Renfa, nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here." he assured her.

"Thank you Leon and nothing will happen to you while I am Empress." Leon gave her a thank you smile.

"Alright everyone forward march and watch out for any trouble."

"Hai Taisa!" the soldiers shouted as they rode off towards the Fire Capital.

And we're done, with the Redux chapter 1 of Captain of the guard, So I honestly don't have much to say, except like before Naruto is now Leon and looks like Leonhardt from Record of agarest war while Eugene is the same Eugene from Zero because I like his character and the Empress is Renfa from Koihime musou. So yeah leave a review if you like it. Remember more reviews = faster updates.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 02

The carriage rolled into the Fire capital with the guards following the carriage at the sides and back while Leon and Eugene rode at the front. "Wow L-taisa! This is the fire capital huh? Looks like home but it doesn't feel like it."

"Of course not Eugene, this land was won by their blood whereas our land was won by our own soldiers blood, and that is why no matter where we go. No matter how much we like it it will never be the home that we fought so hard for."

"Wow, L-taisa have you ever thought about writing a book? Cause you've got some really wise advice." Eugene replied while a few soldiers at the sides nodded their head in agreement. "Or you could open a shop to sell those great apple pies that you make."

"Hahaha, no Eugene I've never thought of writing a book and besides all of my wisdom is free, and no the apple pie recipe will never be revealed to the world. Now watch the front while I wake the Empress." Leon ordered. "Hai hai. . ." Eugene replied, waving his hands and looked forward, while Leon slowed his horse down and rode next to the carriage.

Knocking it lightly he heard a small yawn come from inside. "Yes Leon?"

"We're here Renfa get yourself ready."

"Hai." Renfa replied as she proceeded to dress herself and make herself look proper as the tall and majestic gates of the Fire capital came into view. 'So here we are huh? Hopefully the Daimyo's won't try anything funny here. . .but if they do then I will protect Renfa with my life.' Leon thought as they approached the gates.

"Who approaches the gates of the Fire Capital?!" a samurai from above yelled out.

"We are the Escort forces for the Empress of the west and have come on the invitation from the Fire Daimyo!" Eugene shouted back.

The Samurai from above went off to confirm the invitation and came back a while later. "Alright then Open the gates!"

The gates of the Fire Capital creaked open to reveal the streets of the Fire Capital as Samurai came forward and pushed the civilians aside. While the carriage moved forward through the crowd with murmurs being heard throughout the crowd.

"Wow so that's the Empress."

"Her guards are so handsome! I wonder if the Empire's men are so handsome."

"Hopefully the alliance will be made and we can see what kind of goods they have that we don't."

Suddenly from the side a girl wearing rags came out and bumped into the horse that Eugene was riding. "Ow!" she cried out, while Eugene got off the horse and tried to help the girl whom he noticed was very pretty with her smooth skin and nice blue eyes but before he could help her Samurai guards came up to her and dragged her away before Eugene could help her. "I didn't even get her name. . ."

"Come on Eugene we still have to get the Empress to the palace."

"Oh hai L-taisa!" Eugene replied as he got on his horse and lead the escort to the Palace with Leon at his side.

[**At the Palace**]

The Fire Daimyo's palace was marble white with a very sleek design when compared to the grey natural style of the Empires capital building, in front of the Palace were people that Leon did not expect to see, it was the Konoha 11 and their sensei's all of them dressed in proper clothing to welcome the Empress but inside of Leon he knew better, they were here to do something. . . something that would be evil.

While the Fire Daimyo and Wind Daimyo stood at the front of the crowd with his arms in his sleeve, while the carriage rolled up and stopped at the steps leading off to the entrance of the building.

When the carriage stopped Leon got off his horse and handed the reins off to Eugene to hold and stood at attention at the front of the carriage. "Presenting the Empress of the West!" Turning to the side he lifted the veil that covered the carriage to reveal Renfa in all her formal glory.

Stepping out she walked forward with Leon escorting her every step of the way. "Ah Empress-sama, I welcome you to the Fire Capital." the Fire daimyo and wind Daimyo said as they bowed to Renfa. "Thank you Fire Daimyo-sama and you as well Wind Daimyo-sama, but please call me Sonken while we are in the Fire Capital."

"Ah thank you for such praise Sonken-sama, and who might this fine warrior be?"

"This is the captain of my guard, Leon." Renfa pointed out.

"Thank you for inviting us Fire Daimyo-sama and all the same to you as well Wind Daimyo-sama." Leon replied as he bowed to show respect for the Fire Daimyo.

"Ah I see, and may I welcome some of my ninja's from the famed village of Konoha. As the Hokage have satated these are the finest recruits have to offer." Each ninja introduced themselves first the girls then the boys and at the end of it Renfa knew that all of them were scum because of the way they had treated Leon before he became Leon.

[**Minutes later**]

Renfa, the Fire Daimyo, Wind Daimyo and their guards minus Eugene who had gone off to god knows where for the moment, stood in the conference room as they would begin discussions soon. "Since you have invited us here Fire Daimyo-sama, shall you open this discussion first."

"Very well then Sonken-sama, the Fire Capital and Wind Capital would like to open trade and free travel within the Empire for the Capital as well as the ninja villages which we have created, in doing so we could possibly share some of items which our respective countries have and allow our soldiers to train in the different terrains and. . ."

"And. . ."

"The Fire country have heard rumor that a Naruto Uzumaki, has found refuge within your country so we would like you to hand him over to us so as to charge him for crimes which consist of harming a team member, murder and treason." Renfa's eyes widened when she heard their request. "I am sorry but I have not come into contact or heard of such a person living within the Empire."

Sasuke having enough walked up from his position behind the Fire Daimyo and drew his sword, pointing it at the Empress. "You will hand over the dope to Konoha so that he can be charged for crimes that he has committed against me!" Renfa's eyes widened as the point of the sword was aimed at her.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You will cease your actions now!" the Fire Daimyo ordered but Sasuke still kept his sword pointed at Renfa, suddenly Sasuke felt a sword against his neck.

Slowly turning around Sasuke saw Leon holding his sword against Sasuke's neck. "Take any further actions towards Sonken-sama and your life will end here today."

"Sasuke Uchiha this is your last chance, put down your sword now!" a smirk came across Sasuke's face as he sheathed his sword. 'I'll let them go for now, not like she or her empire can do anything against the Fire Daimyo and wind Daimyo's army when we take them over.'

However Leon's blade did not drop when Sasuke sheathed his blade. "Leon-sama Sasuke has already sheathed his blade surely we can let this be a rash mistake go."

"Unfortunately Daimyo-sama." Renfa replied. "Leon is simply following our tradition and has challenged Sasuke to formal combat to punish him for his crime."

"S-sonken-sama, surely we can let th-"

"Unfortunately I cannot let this go, unless Sasuke Uchiha puts up a fight that I find amusing." Renfa narrowed her eyes in contempt at the Fire and Wind daimyo.

Seeing that they had no choice the Fire and Wind daimyo relented and led the entire group to the Fire Daimyo's personal guard's training ground.

Leon kneeled before Renfa as she gave him her blessings. "Kick his butt for me and yourself Leon."

"Thank you Sonken." picking himself up Leon walked into the training field and held his blade in his standard position. While Sasuke walked up to the training field and held his sword in what could only be described as one of the most ridiculous stances anyone had ever seen.

"Kick his butt Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah show him just how powerful you are!"

"So Leon." Sasuke said with a sneer. "Are you ready to see the power of a pure blooded Uchiha?"

"If it's anything like I've heard then I'm sure I won't be impressed."

"Grgh, don't mock me!" Sasuke cried out as he charged at Leon, who simply brought his blade up in defense.

[**With the Renfa in the stands**]

She was watching the fight play out between the two fighters but she knew in her heart that Leon would win it not just for her but also for himself, and by the looks of things the Uchiha was not going to win at the rate the fight was going. "So Sonken-sama, perhaps you could tell all of us how you met Leon-sama."

"Very well." Sonken replied as she told them the story of how she and Leon met for the very first time.

[**Flashback**]

Renfa was walking among the forest as she allowed her soldiers to rest from the fight that they had just recently had against the tiger of the south and thou he was killed it was ultimately at the cost of many loyal soldiers.

So now she was at a nearby lake wanting to get a moments peace away from the death and destruction. Kneeling down she began to pray for the fallen soldiers. "Dear Kami-sama I come here to ask for guidance in the future so that such a terrible loss of life will never be incurred again, I also ask that you look out and guide all of the soldiers that have fallen in the battle against the tiger of the south and not just my soldiers but all soldiers that died in the battle."

"Well, well, well look what we have here gentlemen." A voice from behind her said, turning behind Renfa saw a bunch of brigands armed to the teeth with axes. "A little lady this far in the forest, especially in such a location after that battle that just happened a few days ago."

Drawing her sword Renfa tried to fight them off and succeeded in killing one of the brigands or more specifically their leader and injuring a few others before the brigands managed to disarm her, without her sword Renfa found herself pressed against the bark of a tree as the remaining brigands approached her, just as they were about to strike her down for killing their leader when suddenly the axe found itself blocked by a golden blade wielded by a swordsman wearing a long black hood that hide his face. "Now that is no way to treat a lady."

"You!"

"Yes me. For your actions against the village of Crea as well as the action which you have done against this lady I sentence you to death." Rushing through all of the brigands all of them fell with one fell swoop of the swordsman's blade. "This is the only sympathy I will grant you." He replied as he sheathed his blade.

Renfa finally found her voice after seeing what the swordsman had done. "Th-thank you for saving me."

"There is no need to thank me, this is what any man would have done." Renfa finally realized who she was talking to. "Y-you the Black Mercenary."

"Yes I am and who might you be?" he asked.

"You may call me Sonken, and I am the rightful Empress of the empire and . . ."

"And?"

"I would like for you to join my forces!"

The Black Mercenary was surprised by her action. "Oh and why should I join your faction?"

"It's because I've heard about you, you fight for the weak and the oppressed, my ancestor's nation has been turned into a battlefield, people in the many villages around the continent are starving and killing each other just to earn a meal while the other rulers of the land just sit on their thrones allowing such an action, I want your help to unite this land and make peace."

"But how do I know if you won't become like the rulers that have taken this land, corrupt and bloodthirsty."

"I make this pledge to you now Black Mercenary, if I ever become like that then you may strike me down when I do become like those monsters." Renfa bowed to the Black Mercenary.

"Hmm we shall see." Going onto one knee the Black Mercenary bowed his head and placed his sword in his hand and held it out to Renfa. "I the Black Mercenary, offer my sword to you Sonken the rightful Empress of this nation."

Sonken accepted his pledge and taking his sword, she poked her finger with the tip of the blade and allowed a few drops to drip onto the blade. "And I Sonken pledge that if I ever become like the current rulers of my nation then you may strike me down so as to preserve the country."

[**End flashback**]

A resounding clang went through the entire place as Sasuke found his sword torn out of his hands and the point of Leon's sword against his throat, "You lose." he soundly replied as he looked towards Renfa who nodded her head in confirmation.

Leon nodded back and sheathed his blade as he walked away he turned his head back to Sasuke who was just picking himself up with the help of Sakura and Ino. "My Empress has decided to spare your life this once do not let this happen again." Leon replied as he took his place by Sonken's side which was also when Eugene walked onto the scene and stood next to Leon.

"Where were you Eugene?"

"I um had to take care of something L-taisa."

"Whatever it is do it during your own time next time." Eugene saluted Leon in conformation.

The Fire Daimyo decided to step in at that time to lighten the mood by bringing everyone back to the meeting table, it was here that Renfa gave Leon a break and just allowed the other warriors to watch over her, on his way to the market Eugene pulled him to the side and showed him what he was doing during all of that time he went missing during the first meeting between the various leaders.

"This way L-taisa." Eugene led him past all of the clean streets to the alleyways behind where the less fortunate lived, it was here that Eugene stopped at a door and knocked on the door it opened to reveal the girl that had apparently knocked into the convoy on the way to the main building. "Oh Eugene you came back..."

"Just like I promised, L-taisa, this is Rose the girl that bumped into us."

"Eugene you..."

"No please Taisa." Rose got down and begged Leon. "Eugene left the Empress and didn't return because he was helping me."

"Helping you?"

"Yes, the Fire Daimyo doesn't take care of the people that are part of the lower class, so when Eugene saw the conditions he helped by buying us some food using his money." from the side a small voice could be heard. "Onee-chan? Who is this man?" Leon looked over and memories of old flooded into his mind and he patted Eugene on the shoulder. "I-i understand why you did that Eugene and i'm sorry for being angry at you."

"L-taisa..."

Leon walked out of the room and headed towards the market, he came back a while later carrying crates of produce ranging from riceballs to apples. He walked into the center of the lower-class district and placed the crates carefully behind him, a little girl clutching a doll saw an apple drop to the ground and went to pick it up but as she picked it up Leon came up to her, giving her a re-assuring smile he took out his water bottle and cleaned the apple for her to eat before walking back to the crates. "People all around line up in one line women and children first and I will be passing food out to all of you!"

Eugene from the side heard what Leon had said and went up to help along with Rose and her little brother as the people lined up in the row and took the food before going off to the side to eat it each of them thanking Leon for what he was giving to them.

[**an Hour or so later**]

All of the food was given out and the people had all dispersed and Leon, Eugene and Rose all had a happy feeling in their heart, Leon and Eugene were going back to the palace but not before Leon gave most of his money to the person in charge of this district and told him to use it to feed the people.

[**At the Palace**]

Renfa had just finished negotiations with the Fire and Wind Daimyo and it allowed them to trade metals with each other but none of the defense alliances could be established due to the fact that the Empress had never seen or heard of Naruto Uzumaki.

With the Establishment of the trade deals, the Fire Daimyo invited both the Wind Daimyo and Renfa to a celebration with their guards, once in the dining hall the Fire Daimyo had his servants prepare a delicious feast where everyone happily at as the nobles were allowed to mingle with the Empire's men. Leon and Eugene were disgusted by how much food there was especially when the lower class had barely enough to eat, they did eat but it left a bitter taste in their mouths.

Renfa was walking among the other nobles, looking for Leon to dance. It was here that Kiba decided to try his moves out by offering Renfa a dance which she had to accept, but as she danced with him she was disgusted by how much self-pride this Kiba person had.

She wanted to continue searching for Leon but then Neji decided to try his hand, but like before Renfa was even more disgusted by how much this person believed in fate, which she rejected outright due to the fact that the other leaders that they fought against except Nobunaga, all said that fate would never allow her to rule the country.

Sasuke could have tried again but, he threatened Renfa so his chances were slim, Renfa continued to look for Leon until she felt a tap on her shoulder turning around she saw the man that she was looking for. "Sonken-sama, will you give me this dance." Leon bowed to her and offered her hand which she happily accepted.

"Oh thank god that you found me Leon I was getting sick of dancing with those scum from Konoha."

Leon gave her a small smile. "I have the same sentiment Sonken." Both of them continued to dance until it eventually led them outside at the garden of the Fire Daimyo's palace, once they were outside Eugene came by and innocently whistling he moved his arm which got the long curtains loose and it covered the door that Leon and Renfa used to go outside before he walked off and stood against the wall watching the celebration play out while Rose was the only thought on his mind.

[**Outside with Leon and Renfa**]

Both of them separated themselves as they walked hand in hand through the garden, the moonlight shining down on the two 'secret' lovers, they walked through the garden until they came onto the center of the garden where both of them sat down in each others arms, Renfa laid her head on Leon's shoulder as both of them relaxed into each other.

"It's a really nice night today." Renfa said with happiness, Leon nodded and hummed a song that Renfa always liked to hear whenever they were alone.

"So I heard that you and Eugene went somewhere during your break, would you like to share it." Leon frowned as he went through his story about his trip into the alley way where he met Rose, by the end of his story Renfa had a few tears falling from her eyes, but was thankful for what Leon had done for them, though she was powerless to do anything to help them.

"Thank you for helping them Leon, I wish I could help them too, you already did by paying me the same money that I used to buy the food for them, so you already did your part."

"I just wish I could do more to help these poor people." Leon gave her a reassuring smile. "Maybe me and Eugene can bring you there tomorrow."

"I'd like that Leon." Renfa got closer to Leon until their lips touched and both Renfa and Leon lost themselves in the kiss and stayed there for a quite a long time.

The next few days flew by fast as Renfa took one day to visit the lower-class residence where she offered them more food and she stayed there for a few hours to watch the people eat, as they ate she felt a warm feeling in her heart arise and her smile grew. But after her first visit Renfa could not go back to the lower-class residence as the Fire Daimyo wanted to show her around the Fire capital, and soon her last day in the Fire Capital came, there she left the capital a hole in her heart.

[**With the Fire Daimyo as Renfa left**]

"Damn that woman! Our plans to get that 'defense' alliance failed! Samurai-san!" a single samurai stepped forward and bowed to his lord.

"Tell General Lei and send a message to the Hokage that Operation: Western fall is approved." the samurai nodded as he went off to tell General Lei that the operation was approved.

"That woman will regret the day she became Empress of that pitiful Empire, the Fire Country is the strongest in the world! And we will not be denied what we want!"

And end. So we're done with the second chapter, I don't have much to really say this time so if there is an area that I can improve on the story than please do tell me about it and don't forget to leave a review if you like this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning there are some cheesy/cliche moments ahead.

Chp 03

It had been months since the Empress's visit to the Fire Daimyo's palace, now the people in the Empire's capital were rushing around cleaning the streets, statues and anything else that needed to be cleaned while security in the Capital was tightened since the anniversary of the empire's creation was right around the corner.

Right now clashing could be heard coming from the Imperial Palace, Leon was now helping Renfa train for the festival. "Alright that's pretty good." Leon replied as he easily blocked a slash coming from Renfa. Over the course of the training Renfa was getting better in fact, according to Leon she was at the level of the Royal guards and in time she could reach Eugene's level.

"Huff huff, can we take a break now Leon?" Renfa asked as she wiped some sweat away from her forehead.

"Of course Renfa." Leon sheathed his blade and walked over to a bench and grabbed a water bottle and threw it to her, she happily accepted it and took a long drink from it.

Renfa came over and took a seat next to Leon and laid her head on his shoulder as usual, "Hard to believe another year has come and gone so fast huh?" Renfa nodded, "You nervous Renfa?"

"No as long as your by my side, I'm not nervous." Renfa chuckled out.

"Sorry but I may miss this years anniversary."

This shocked Renfa since Leon never missed one anniversary. "Why Leon?"

"Well the border defenses need to be checked and I've got that job so I'm going to be leaving for a while but don't worry if they kept everything in check then I may be back in time for the festival, but for the moment Eugene will be watching over you so don't worry about anything." Renfa nodded as Leon bowed and left the room to find Eugene to make sure he knew what to do.

[**In the officer lounge**]

Eugene was found drinking a glass of whiskey, "Hey isn't it too early to get drunk Eugene?"

"L-taisa...L-taisa!" Eugene stood up and saluted him, Leon waved it off and took a seat next to him and ordered one for himself. "Still bummed about Rose?" Leon asked before taking a small drink.

Eugene nodded as he ordered up another glass, "Sigh I just wish we could have brought her along she would have liked the capital hell I wished we could have brought all of them here, those poor people. Suffering in that place." Eugene downed his drink in one go.

"I'm sorry for your loss Eugene, hopefully what we did could last them a while." Leon replied as Eugene nodded his head. "Anyways I'm going to do external border checks in a couple of hours and just wanted to tell you-"

"To watch over the Empress right? Don't worry L-taisa, Empress-sama will be safe in my hands." Eugene placed his arm on Leon's shoulder to reassure him, Leon gave a small chuckle. "Alright then, I leave this in your hands Eugene but be careful I've got a bad feeling about the festival today so keep your eyes open." Leon slide off the chair and walked off. "Also don't drink too much, it's not good for you."

"Heh L-taisa always ruining the mood, and now leaving me to take care of the bill well I guess I do owe him from that time, well then considered it settled." Eugene laid down money to pay for the drinks and went off to do his duties.

At the stables Leon grabbed a horse and rode out to the external defenses, but as he rode past the woods he saw something shimmer for a moment, thinking that it was just the sunlight in his eyes he continued to ride on but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was there.

"Damn that was close, I thought he saw us for a minute there."

"We've got to be more careful from now on, if we fail then we don't have anything to control the Empire, now do all of you remember your mission?" the shadows nodded.

"Alright then let's go!." the figures continued through the woods towards the capital.

[**With Eugene**]

He walked into the Royal guard room where the royal guards were putting their ceremonial armor on which consisted of an entire suit of black armor while they had a red scarf around their necks (This is the black knight armor from Fire emblem.) "Eugene-Tai? What are you doing here? Shouldn't Leon-Taisa be here to brief us on our duties today?"

"He would be here but he's got border inspection, so you've got me is there a problem?" the Royal guards looked at each other before shaking their heads. "No sir we've got no problem."

"Alright then these orders come straight from Leon-Taisa, so he wants us to ensure the Empress's safety for some reason he's got a bad feeling about the festival today so if anything happens then I want the Empress taken out of the danger zone and brought to the safe zone within the Castle, follow the standard procedure but I want them tightened as much as possible. Is that understood!"

"Hai!" the royal guards saluted to Eugene and continued putting their armor into place while Eugene went over to one of the lockers and pulled out a breast plate some elbow guards and Shin guards and placed them on his body before proceeding towards the Renfa's room.

[**In Renfa's room**]

She had just finished putting on her formal attire and was now fixing her hair when she heard a knock coming from the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Eugene stepped in with two blades by his side. "Empress-sama, most of the guards are ready for you at the platform and the crowd is really waiting for your speech, crowd control is acceptable at the moment."

"Thank you Eugene, I'll be out in a moment." Renfa replied as Eugene nodded and stood guard outside along with two Royal guards, a few minutes later Renfa walked out elegantly dressed in her formal attire and proceeded with Eugene and the two guardsmen to the platform.

It was here the crowd went wild with Renfa's appearance, she waved to the crowd and took her place at the podium and began her speech.

[**Elsewhere around the Capital**]

Blood ran down a neck while multiple figures dressed in blue sheathed their weapons, "Targets taken out get the summoning scrolls into position, all teams know what to do?" the other figures around this person nodded, "Alright then let's move out we make this quick and easy everyone is a target."

"Hai!" the figure turned back to the plaza where Renfa continued to give her speech, a few minutes later red flashes appeared around the target area. "Alright then operation Western Take-over is a go!" Enormous clouds suddenly appeared around the plaza and giant toads jumped in and lowered their mouths down to the ground where thousands of samurai swarmed out and began to kill the citizens of the capital.

[**In the Plaza**]

The civilians were screaming as they got cut down by the samurai that came out of the giant toads mouths, the soldiers that were in the plaza were doing their best to fight back and get the civilians out of the area safely. Renfa looked on in horror as her citizens and soldiers were cut down by the samurai she wanted to help but was held back by Eugene. "Stop Empress-sama!"

"B-but they need help!" she screamed back as Eugene picked her up over the shoulder and ordered half of the royal guards to go and help organize the soldiers in the plaza and get the civilians out while the other half would follow him to the bunker and protect Renfa. 'Sorry Sonken-sama but I promised Leon-Taisa that I would protect you.' The royal guards nodded and drew their blades and in a loud voice began to organize the troops into an effective fighting force while soldiers that were off duty were sent off to the palace's armory to get weapons and armor to fight the samurai armies but it was difficult due to the giant toads that supplied support to the samurai army.

[**With Leon**]

He had just finished checking Trizon Fortress when he felt something shake, turning to the direction of the capital he saw columns of smoke rising into the sky, rushing to the top of the fortress he shouted out as loud as he could, "All soldiers arm up! The capital is under attack!" Soldiers all over the fortress looked into the air and rushed off to arm themselves with extra weapons from the armory while horses were brought out of the stables by the soldiers that were on duty at the moment.

"All soldiers! We ride to the capital's defense!" Leon shouted out with his blade held high as he led the forces of Trizon fortress back to the capital in a column of cloud.

[**With Renfa and her guards**]

Eugene was still carrying her on his shoulders while she ordered him to let her go and to go and help the citizens. But Eugene would not let her go even when she threatened him with an execution. However they were suddenly stopped by a group of men with masks that had a weird symbol in the center.

"You will give us the Empress now. Our master demands it." said the point man as he drew out a tanto and held it pointed at Eugene and his group, the royal guards stepped in front of Eugene their swords pointed at the men. "Eugene-Taicho! Get Sonken-sama to the lower levels we will hold them off here!"

"B-but..."

"It is our duty to protect her just like it is yours! Now go Taicho!" Eugene nodded and took Renfa away as tears fell from her eyes, her capital was burning, her soldiers fighting to defend it, her people dying to a cruel enemy and she could not do anything to help.

The royal guards formed a line in front of the men and raised their sword, "For Sonken-sama!"

"For Sonken-sama!" The Royal guards declared as they charged forward at the masked men.

"Hmph cut them down in the name of Root." The root shinobi nodded and charged forward to engage the royal guards.

[**With Eugene**]

He and Renfa had finally reached the final junction when he saw that some of the capital soldiers had managed to possible fight their way into the palace, "Taisa! Where do you need us?"

"Thank god for the reinforcements. Alright all of you take positions around the area and don't allow any mysterious masked men or samurai to get past you Sonken-sama's life is in our hands now!" The soldiers nodded but before they could go about their duty one of them was cut down by Eugene.

"Eugene what are you doing? Are you a traitor?" Renfa screamed out as she backed away from Eugene but when she looked back at the soldier that was killed he suddenly went poof and in it's place was one of the masked men that attacked them before.

"Their not our soldiers Sonken-sama, they would never call me Taisa. Only Leon has that title." Eugene replied as he drew his other blade and the other soldiers dropped their disguise and in a puff of smoke more of the masked men appeared before the two but these masked men did not have a symbol on their mask.

"In the name of Konoha and the Fire daimyo, you will surrender the Empress to us now." the masked man ordered.

"Sorry no can do if I did that then Leon-Taisa would probably kill me." Eugene said as he got into his battle stance.

"Then so be it kill the man and then get the Empress to the drop-off point, and try not to hurt her the Fire daimyo wants her intact."

"So the Fire daimyo was planning to betray us after all?"

"Of course you people are below us and you have insulted the Fire daimyo with your actions similar to how Whirlpool Country insulted the Fire daimyo by not allowing him to annex their country into his own kingdom."

"Y-you monsters!" Renfa wanted to kill the Fire daimyo for betraying his allies.

"We have said enough prepare to die!" the Masked men charged at Eugene who held them off with his two blades while Renfa whipped her formal dress back and drew forth a blade which surprised Eugene. "So-Sonken-sama..."

"I know how to use a blade, Leon taught me after all." she smiled before facing the surprised masked men who looked at each other before nodding and in a quick fashion before either Eugene or Renfa could move they were suddenly caught in a genjutsu that left the two of them open.

"Alright take the girl and get rid of the-" Suddenly a huge explosion was heard by the masked men, looking outside the masked men saw that the giant toads had fallen over dead. "What's going on?!" Looking into the distance they could see that the big gates of the capital were open and soldiers were swarming into the capital overwhelming the samurai fighting and in the lead was a golden blade shining in the sun.

"Shit there are reinforcements coming into the city. It seems our way out is closed off, let's get to an open area before using our secondary exit." the other men nodded as they ran away with Renfa on their back but not before they stabbed Eugene so that he could not follow them.

[**With Leon a few minutes before**]

As the forces from Trizon fortress approached the capital they noticed the smoke and felt the stomping, but the gates were closed they tried to get the people atop to open the gate but there was no reply. Leon gave one of the officers orders before he jumped onto the wall and jumped up to the release to see the guards were dead and giant toads were stomping around.

Quickly reacting he opened the gates and pointing his sword in the toads general direction, "By the will of the Elements I call forth the thunder!" he shouted out as the sky darkened for a minute before thunder rained down onto the toads killing them while the Trizon fortress soldiers swarmed into the capital and began to fight the samurai.

Leon jumped across the building to get to the palace where he noticed royal guards running by, "Guardsmen where is the Empress?"

"Empress-sama was being watched over by Eugene-Tai as we held off weird masked men with a symbol on their mask." Leon's eyes widened as they rushed to find Renfa only to find Eugene on the floor bleeding while trying to reach for his sword.

"Eugene where is Sonken?" Leon asked as he propped Eugene up.

"Cough she got taken cough by other masked men I'm sorry Taisa...Cough."

"Don't worry about it Eugene just try to relax and don't push yourself too hard." Eugene nodded as Leon turned to the royal guards and got them to sweep the area to see if Renfa or the men that took her were still around.

[**A few minutes later**]

The samurai force had been wiped out by the Trizon forces and were now helping the wounded and taking the dead away, the councilors and Leon were in session discussing what they would do now that Renfa was kidnapped. "Leon-Taisa, what should we do? Do you have an idea who did it?"

Leon gravely nodded, "The one who attacked us were the combined shinobi and samurai force of Fire country." many councilors sighed before giving Leon the one thing all of them desired. "Leon-Taisa we the council of the Empire hereby give you executive control of the army and anything else you may require."

Leon nodded before walking out of the council room to a bunch of soldiers standing by. "Soldiers light the tower!" the soldiers eyes widened before they nodded and ran off to light the tower.

As the fire on the tower raged on, in the distance another tower was lit and it continued throughout the entire empire.

In the mountains of the south dwarves who were stationed in their tower above ground saw the fire and went down into the mines yelling, "The Fire has been lit! The Empress has called for us! Arm yourselves we march to the capital!"

In the forests of the north elves saw the fire and sent off hawks to the various tribes living in the north with one message. "The Fire has been lit! The Empress has called for our aid, we march to the capital!"

In the great plains of the east they saw the fire being lit and saddling up they rode to the city yelling, "The call has been made! Sonken-sama needs our help! The riders of the east march to the capital!"

[**A few days later**]

The entire capital was packed to the brim with dwarven soldiers, their golems, elven archers, mages, soldiers of the capital (This comprises of humans and all other races) and the riders of the east. The last time all of theses races were gathered together was when Sonken was crowned Empress.

Leon looked forth at all of the soldiers gathered while a recovered Eugene stood by his slight, "It's time Leon-Taisa." Leon nodded and walked forth to look over the entire army. "Soldiers of the entire Empire, a travesty has been committed upon us days ago! The Fire Country of the Elemental Nations has betrayed our trust and attacked us on the Empire's most sacred day." Soldiers of the capital were comforted by the other races. "All of us are gathered here because our Empress has been kidnapped by them! Tomorrow we march to their country for war but in doing so we will be embroiled in a much bigger war one that is on the scale of the Civil War and it may be even bigger than anything we have ever seen, therefore I am giving any soldiers that do not wish to go to war a chance, if you do not want to go then you may remain behind but know this I will still be taking any soldiers that wish to go to get our Empress back."

Soldiers began to look around when Leon said that before he finished. "Soldiers that wish to go please meet at the gate tomorrow morning." With that said Leon walked away to his room to prepare for the war.

[**The next morning**]

Leon was on his horse by the gate with Eugene by his side, Eugene had told him "No matter where you go we're buddies and I'll always follow you." Leon gave him a smile and thanked him before they mounted their horse and rode out of the Capital with the full might of the Empire's army behind them.

Dwarves, Elves, humans and any other race standing beside one another in one giant army marching to take back what was theirs. 'Renfa wait for us we'll be there soon, I promise!' Leon thought as he led the forces out.

And we're done, not much of a twist cause I'm sure that you guys could see that coming from miles away, And before anyone asks yeah the timescale and distance is kinda screwed up mostly my fault cause I've never checked out the geography of Naruto's world so I have to apologize on that and the whole whirlpool thing is I guess you could knock it up to one of the many conspiracies concerning Konoha and how they 'forgot' their allies, the same allies they honor/insult by wearing their symbol yet no one knows where it came from.

On a canon Naruto note Neji is dead, that was out of place but honestly I couldn't care less, in the end Naruto will probably speech Obito to death to realize the error of his ways and brings everyone back to life to live happily ever after.

And on a story note, there are probably some mistakes somewhere around, and some stupid moments like the speech that Leon gives but from his perspective these people will be fighting on foreign soil and dying there. So leave a review if you liked it and if there are any problems then please do tell me about it and I'll try to fix it. So see you next time for the invasion of the Fire Capital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 04

The Army of the Empire (AE) marched forwards until they finally reached the very outskirts of the Fire Capital, and set up camp to rest for the big battle that would occur tomorrow. But right now Leon was now in the command tent with the commanders of the other races, Lord Pyral Harrowmont of the Dwarves, Zathrian of the Elven clans and finally Lord Oreius of the Riders.

"Thank you all for being here." Leon said as he walked around and placed a map of the Fire Capital and the surroundings areas that the Elven scouts managed to check out, using stones to represent the army he placed them in the current formation that he was planning to use in tomorrows battle. "Alright so this is our current position." Leon pointed out.

"Our formation will start off with the Riders and the mounted capital soldiers at the front of the line (Group A) while the Golems and the Dwarves will follow us behind with the Golems in front of the Dwarves (Group B), and finally the Elves will cover the rear (Group C). This will be our starting formation but when we meet the enemies in the front, Group A will spit down the center allowing the Golem forces to charge into the Samurai lines disrupting their order. The Elves will provide us with cover from Samurai or Shinobi forces that are on the walls of the Fire Capital while the split forces of Group A will return and charge into the forces of the Samurai from the side." Leon moved the stones into position.

"With our charge it should send the Samurai forces into disarray, sending them back into the Capital, once this happens the Elves must cover Group A and B, Group B will have the Golems charge the door of the Capital and break it down. While this is being done, Group A and the Dwarves of Group B will either hold up shields to protect the Elves or use their bows to fire upon the forces on the wall."

All of the leaders sighed knowing that during this stage of the battle, their forces would be the most open. "Is that all Lord Leon?" Leon shook his head, "No matter what, when we ride off tomorrow we must not stop no matter what." All the other leaders gravely nodded, "Very well then we will give these orders to our men and make sure that they are ready for tomorrow Lord Leon." All the other leaders were about to leave but Leon stopped them and brought out something from his coat.

"I've been saving this for a while now, but I'd never thought that I would have to use it now." Leon brought out a bottle of Mead and poured each of the men a glass of that stuff. Lord Pyral's eyes widened when he saw the drink. "By the gods! That cannot be..." picking up the glass he took a small whiff of it, "Oh dear me this is a glass of good old Dwarven Mead made the traditional way, how did you get it Lord Leon?"

"Would you believe me if I told you?" Leon laughed out.

"Try me!"

"Well believe it or not, but this bottle was left to me by Nobunaga. When we entered his castle this was seated on the throne arm rest with my name on it." Leon laughed out, with the other generals following before they downed their drinks and left to inform their troops of the plan tomorrow.

While Leon returned to his troops and banging a bell and gathered all of them, "Tomorrow we ride off to battle but know this no matter what no matter what you continue to ride! If your friend next to you falls continue to ride! If a man in front of you falls you continue to ride! Even if I fall off my horse tomorrow you will continue to ride! Is that understood!"

"Sir yes sir!" the soldiers yelled out followed by yells being heard from all around the camp before Leon thanked them for their attention and returned to his tent.

Looking into a mirror he saw himself and thought about his appearance, taking out a pair of scissors and a shaver he cut his hair short and gelled it back to keep it out of his eyes (Essentially now he looks like the red Ladius from Record of Agarest War) before he sat down in a meditative position in front of his sword and had a talk with the fox.

[**In the Fire Capital**]

"Look at your pathetic soldiers, all charging to their deaths to rescue you." the Fire Daimyo spoke as Renfa stood by in the corner dressed in a Kimono while two samurai guards stood by her side, "After our victory over your army tomorrow my army will march into the Empire and take it over! All the while you will be watching! Helpless as the Empire is destroyed! Hahaha take her away guards but make sure that she is here tomorrow to see her army die." the samurai nodded and took her away, tossing her into a room that had just a bed.

Here she was Empress of the Empire, she was supposed to protect the Empire she promised but yet here she was captured by her enemy about to be forced to watch her soldiers die in a battle tomorrow.

[**The next morning**]

Eugene woke up early to get Leon, when he entered the tent he saw that Leon had cut his hair short and was now wearing a set of armor (Just imagine Ladius's armor but with a white color scheme), "Um Leon-taisa, where did you get the armor?"

Leon had a serious look on his face as he walked by Eugene, "It was given to me by Renfa, now lets go we have a big day ahead of us." Eugene nodded and followed Leon to the horse pen where they mounted their horses and led the Capital forces forward.

[**Meanwhile on the Fire Capital side**]

"Form up, Archers, weapon specialists and Ninjutsu users behind, standard samurai in front spears out. We will stand firm here!"

"Hai!"

[**Back to the Empire's side**]

[**Play Charge of the Rohirrim Note: this moment is not as epic as the scene it's based off but hey I'm doing my best**]

While the Elves, Dwarves and Riders marched out of their camps and joined the forces of the Capital and marched into the open field in front of the Fire Capital in formation blowing horns announcing their presence, Leon had a change of plans and had the change spread throughout the entire army.

Renfa stood by seeing her army in the front and let a tear drop for what they were about to do while the Fire Daimyo smugly smiled thinking that his army was unbeatable.

"Hold!" Leon ordered raising his sword in the air, the AE now faced the Fire Capital defenders which comprised of Shinobi and Samurai. Riding to the very end of the line he raised his sword making the soldiers that were at point raise their lances/spears, riding by them the flat of his blade was hit against the lances, "Soldiers of the Empire, over there stands the enemy that has betrayed us, played us for fools, attacked us on our most sacred day and stole our Empress. I see in all of you fear that would strike the Empress in the heart but know this. We have nothing to fear! It is they who should fear us." the confidence of the soldiers were bolstered a little as Leon continued his speech. "Today we ride not to our deaths but to the deaths of our enemies! For this is the day that the Fire Capital will regret betraying us! Death!" Leon rode back to the center and raised his sword into the air pointing at the Fire Capital forces.

"Death!" yelled Eugene as he raised his sword into the air pointing his sword at the Fire Capital forces.

"Death!" the soldiers of the capital yelled out raising their spears and swords into the air pointing their sword at the Fire Capital forces.

"Death!" Oreius yelled out raising his spear at the Fire Capital's forces followed by the other Riders.

"Death!" Pyral yelled out raising his battleaxe at the Fire Capital's forces followed by the other dwarves who also raised their axes while the Golems raised their fist into the air.

"Death!" Zathrian yelled out raising his staff at the Fire Capital's forces while the other elves raised a mixture of bows, swords and staffs into the air.

"Death!" Yelled out Leon with all he had.

"Death!" The entire army replied with all the power, conviction and courage that they had.

"We ride to Victory!" Leon yelled out as he led the entire army forward with Zathrian, Eugene, Pyral and Oreius by his side.

On the Fire Capital's side arrows were fired, shurikens, and Jutsu's were thrown at the Empires forces.

Among the forces of the Empire Capital soldiers were thrown into the air as the ground beneath them stuck out, Riders were shot by the arrows and hit by the weapons thrown, Dwarves were burnt by fireballs that were shot at them and Elves were thrown from their horses as they were hit. But the other soldiers within the army did not care as they continued to charge, Elves and other soldiers that fell to the ground wounded still ran or were picked up by other races behind them.

"Charge!" Yelled Leon as more arrows and anything else the Fire capital soldiers could throw at them hit the Empires forces but they still continued to charge with determination and courage that the forces of the Fire Capital had never seen from except the forces of whirlpool.

As the Empires forces got closer the bravery of the Fire Capital's forces wavered and their first defense line faltered allowing the Empire's forces to completely decimate that line and caused the other lines behind it to falter.

The Lines of Riders and Capital soldiers charged through the samurai and shinobi just mowing them down, when the Dwarven forces entered the fray samurai and shinobi alike were being thrown into the air, arrows flew into the air hitting samurai and shinobi who were trying to retreat into the Fire Capital.

In the end about half of the Fire Capital's forces managed to retreat into the Capital, and the gates closed shut but Leon would not have any of that, jumping off of his horse he gathered energy on his blade and brought it down onto the gate of the Fire Capital. "LLLEEEOOO BREAKER!" With a single slash the gates of the Fire Capital fell to splinters. "Into the Capital we will get the Empress back! But harm no civilians!" Leon yelled as he led his forces into the Capital.

[End song]

[**Just before Leon brought the gates down**]

The Fire Daimyo was wide-eyed as his entire army was decimated in just a matter of minutes, Renfa seeing this as her chance tackled her only samurai guard since the other had been ordered to go and help defend the gates before she ran off since her hands were shackled, running through the hallways when a whisper caught her ears. "Pst Sonken-sama over here..." Looking over Renfa saw Rose standing there with some of the other people from the alley who were holding swords. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

Rose stepped out and walked up to Renfa taking out a hairpin she stuck it into the lock on the cuffs and a few seconds later a 'click' was heard and the locks were dropped onto the floor. "Thank you Rose." Sonken bowed to her before wanting to bow to everyone else but was pulled aside by Rose. "We can do this later first we have to get you back to Leon and Eugene." Renfa wanted to go and kill the Fire Daimyo for what he did but knew that she should join up with Leon and Eugene first.

So following Rose and her men, she was led to the main entrance of the Fire Daimyo's palace where Leon and the other Soldiers of the Empire had rode into, "Leon!"

"Renfa!" Leon yelled back as he jumped off his horse and ran up to her embracing her with a strong hug.

"Leon-taisa! I don't mean to break up the tender moment but..."

"I know Eugene, Renfa is the Fire Daimyo still in his palace."

"I would think so unless he has some other way of getting out." Renfa replied looking to Rose for help.

"She's right, the Fire Daimyo was too arrogant to make a secondary escape so this entrance is his only way in and out."

"Very well then Leon-"

"Hai Sonken-sama!"

"Eugene!"

"Hai Sonken-sama!"

"Lets us go and hunt him down." Leon and Eugene nodded as Renfa took both of them up to the upper levels where they found the Fire Daimyo hiding in his throne room. "S-Stop! Please I didn't mean to attack your country, it was the leaf village! They forced me to do it!" the Fire Daimyo deliriously screamed but Renfa wasn't having any of it.

"Leon give me your sword." Leon got onto his knee and offered Renfa his sword which she accepted and walked up to the Fire Daimyo who was quivering with fear as Renfa took each step towards him. "Fire Daimyo for your crimes against the Empire I sentence you to death!"

"Konoha will not let this g-" however he was cut off as his head slid off his body and landed on the ground, Renfa walked forward to pick it up but it suddenly went poof to reveal that this Daimyo was a fake and the real Daimyo was standing by the exit a shinobi by his side. "You will pay for this you slime! Konoha will never let this go!" the Daimyo screamed out as he was taken away by the shinobi.

Renfa slammed the sword against the ground, angry at the fact that she let the man responsible for her hurting her people. Turning to Leon she ordered him to have the army give the remaining samurai in the city a chance to lay down their arms and surrender. Leon nodded and went out and passed the order out to the men.

All over the Capital the remaining samurai who had not already surrendered threw their blades to the ground, got on their knees and held their hands high. The battle was over the remaining samurais of the Fire Daimyo had been herded together and thrown into jail while shinobi from Konoha and the Fire Daimyo managed to run away.

Soldiers from the Empire were now going around helping the wounded, retrieving the fallen and covering their bodies with flags from the camp, while Elven mages were setting up a magical gate that would link to the one at the Capital so that they could transport their dead back to Empire lands to be buried with their ancestors.

Renfa was in the daimyo's office, coming to a decision about what she should do with the samurai that weren't killed, Eugene and Leon were down with the wounded to see what they could do to help along with Rose and the people of the lower quarter but Renfa was interrupted by a bird that entered her office, giving it a questionable look she saw that it was carrying a message deciding to take a look she took the message and unrolled it to reveal a notice.

[**In Konoha**]

The few shinobi and the Fire Daimyo that survived the slaughter at the Capital reported what happened to Tsunade who was enraged by what had happened to the Fire Capital and both her and the Fire Daimyo wanted to get all active and reserved shinobi, and march them towards the Fire Capital to re-take it but their plan was interrupted by the arrival of a messenger bird, carrying an important message for her.

The Raikage had called for a five-kage meeting, to discuss what they were going to do about the Akatsuki threat that plagued all of their villages.

And we're done, so yeah next time we're going to have the five-kage meeting. I will admit that events are moving fast but at the moment, all members of Akatsuki are alive, Gaara still has Shukaku and the leaf village is still standing. Anyway I hope that you guys enjoyed the battle sequence, you really have to imagine it cause my words do not do it justice at all.

Also I guess and important note would be that Leon/Naruto would be wearing his armor all the time rather than his coat, this I view is semi-important when it comes to the ending which I'm on the fence on at the moment about whether it should be 'babies ever after' or bitter sweet.

So please leave a review if you guys have got questions, and maybe a little comment about which ending you guys want, next time the five-kage and one Empress meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 05

The Land of Iron was a desolate place an isolated place and many other words to describe it but more importantly the Land of Iron was a politically neutral country that had never involved itself in any of the ninja's war, so technically it was the perfect place to hold a Kage meeting with a mediator with a leader who had no political connection to the others.

"Brrr, why does this summit have to take place in such a place?" Eugene whined as he blew into his hands to warm them up.

"Well I've heard that Iron country is the most neutral place in the east so naturally the other five Kages have no influence over their leaders decision." Leon replied as he got close to Renfa.

"Renfa are you alright here?" she nodded as they continued to ride to the massive gates of Iron country.

"Who goes there?" the Samurai guards asked.

"The new Daimyo of Fire Country wishes to attend the Kage Summit." Leon yelled back.

The samurais had to whisper among themselves before opening the gates allowing Renfa and her escorts to enter, once inside the samurai guards took their horses and escorted them to the room where the five Kages had just arrived a few minutes before the appearance of this mysterious person surprised the other four Kages guards and enraged the Konoha guards (Sasuke and Kakashi) who charged at Renfa.

[**Inside the Kage room a few minutes before Renfa arrived**]

The Raikage threw Sasori's puppet head onto the table, "This is the threat that these people show to us, they openly attack our villages and steal the Jinchuriki that rightfully belong to us!"

'Technically they belong to Konoha!'

"And now look at this Iwa and Kiri has had both of their Jinchuriki's stolen! Taki has lost theirs, and even Konoha has lost their Jinchuriki to banishment no less! The Akatsuki presents to the five villages a threat that this world has never seen before with that much power under their belts they would destroy our very way of life!" The Mizukage looked down in shame while the Tsuchikage showed no visible reaction.

"And what would you have us do Raikage?"

"Me I would have you do nothing, each of your village has had some form of interaction with Akatsuki, Konoha with the most members that has joined their organization, my spies have shown me evidence of the fact that Iwa has hired the Akatsuki to do some dirty work, Kiri was where this organization was presumably set up and even Suna is guilty of having Sasori join them." Again only the Mizukage had any show of shame while Tsunade was enraged by what the Raikage was implying.

However all of that was changed by Sasuke and Kakashi crashing into the room, "Sigh you scum never know when to quit do you?" Eugene mocked as he sheathed his sword and Naruto doing the same.

"You!" Tsunade yelled out enraged by Renfa's appearance at the summit.

But Renfa ignored her as the Samurai escorts entered the room and reported to Mifune, "Gomen Mifune-sama but the Fire Daimyo wished to attend this meeting." Tsunade was further infuriated by such a claim from that upstart young girl.

"She's wrong! The Fire Daimyo is still alive, she was an invader who took over the Fire Capital!" Hearing what Tsunade said the other Kage's guards drew their weapons and pointed them at Renfa.

Leon and Eugene were about to draw their swords to defend Renfa but were stopped by said person, "That is correct we took over the Fire Capital!" All of the guards tightened their holds on their weapons, "However it was only because the Fire Capital and Konoha Shinobi kidnapped me and attacked the Empire's capital!"

All around the room grips on weapons were loosened, the guards began to turn to one another not sure what to do while the other three Kages were gasping at her announcement, "I am Sonken Chuubou, Empress of the Western Empire and current Daimyo of the Fire capital."

The rest of the Kages were now even more surprised by her identity, "Um well then why would the Empress of the Empire be doing here?"

"Very simply to warn all of you about the ill-effects of having Konoha and Suna to an extent as allies in this war."

"How dare you slander our countries name with your lies!" Tsunade retaliated.

"My lies! Your Capital is stained with blood of the Empires soldiers not to mention the fact that the Empires capital is also stained with the blood of innocent civilians and soldiers who were slaughtered by your Daimyo's samurai, shinobi and frog summons. And while Suna was not present in the attack, you and your Daimyo must have known about it since your Daimyo was at the trade negotiations."

"Do not make implications that you cannot backup Sonken-sama..." Gaara replied back with a hint of anger but found himself at the business end of Leon's sword.

"And you should not make threats that you cannot keep Kazekage-sama." Leon stated with as much disrespect as he could give to the Kazekage, as Kankuro and Temari were about to move and attack Leon but instead found Eugene covering his back, "Now let's all act in a calm and rational manner, after all I wouldn't want to harm a pretty womens face." Eugene replied as he took up his combat stance.

"That is enough!" the Raikage bellowed out smashing his fist into the table. "Sonken-sama I know that you and your countrymen have much anger direct at Konoha and Suna to a lesser extent but all of us are here to discuss the threat that is presented to our countries and to an extent the entire world including your Empire." Renfa slowly calmed herself down. "Leon put your sword away and step outside please, we have much to discuss." Leon nodded and sheathed his blade before being the first person out of the room followed by Eugene and the other guards.

"Tsunade you will have your guards keep themselves under control while we continue this session is that understood." Mifune ordered, "and that would go for you too Kazekage-sama."

"Hai Mifune-sama."

"I give no guarantee." Tsunade replied as the final guards stepped out and discussion continued.

[**Outside**]

Leon propped himself against a wall, while the other guards eyed him with caution due to the power rolling off of him or more specifically his sword. "Neh Leon-taisa? Why don't you calm down a little, your scaring everyone else." Leon slowly calmed down at the other guards and directed his power to the Konoha guards freaking them out, but the Uchiha still tried to be as smug as he could.

Once Leon calmed himself down, Eugene tried chatting up the other guardsmen and found that they just weren't up to talking so he began to knock up a conversation with Leon about the situation in as low key a voice as they could.

However the atmosphere was broken by the an order coming from within, "Leon please step inside." Leon got off the wall and entered the room, "What do you need Sonken-sama?"

"Tell everyone where the Kyuubi is."

Taking his blade out he stepped forward into the center of the room, "I am Leon of the Empire but before this I was known as Naruto Uzumaki former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, exiled shinobi of Konoha." Tsunade and Gaara's eyes widened when they heard his identity.

"F-former?" the Raikage asked.

"Yes many years ago, I made a deal with the Kyuubi to change my identity and become my blade, and yes I know of Konoha's treachery concerning my family." Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal Sasuke Uchiha with a Chidori charged in his hands. "Naruto!" charging forward he aimed his Chidori at Leon's heart.

Leon quickly raised his blade and charged at Sasuke, both of them passed by each other a burn mark left on Leon's armor. A smug smile came across Sasuke's face as he saw the burn mark "Heh looks like I-" however it was premature as his left eye began to bleed before it exploded into a shower of whatever biological stuff eyes are made of. "Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed as he covered his left eye hole, while the other guards rushed in to see Sasuke missing an eye and Leon swiping the blood off of his blade before sheathing it.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Kakashi rushed forward to see his student missing one of his eyes, "How dare you attack one of Konoha's most prominent Shinobi you western scum!"

Leon huffed, "I could say the same Hatake Kakashi, student of the Yondaime but based on your attitude I guessed he must be rolling in his grave."

"How dare you! I've always followed what my sensei said!"

"If you say so." Leon replied as he went to Renfa's side asking why did she reveal his identity.

"I'm sorry Leon but they wanted something in return and I believe that the Raikage, Mizukage and Tsuchikage can be trusted to a certain degree should the need arise." Renfa whispered when suddenly the discussion was broken by Tsunade yelling.

"Naruto Uzumaki or should we call you Leon, you are under arrest for harming a Konoha Shinobi!" Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard Leon's real name, quickly charging a Chidori he rushed towards Naruto who charged up a Rasengan and threw his arm forward and sent Kakashi flying backwards into the wall. "Try that again Hatake and I assure you that it will be your last!" Leon growled out.

Kakashi picked himself up and was about to try it again when the Raikage's loud voice bellowed throughout the entire room. "That is enough from Konoha! This summit was for us to come together and try to defeat the Akatsuki but it appears that we have much more that we need to discuss...Sonkena-sama I am afraid that you should hand Leon over to us." Renfa turned to the Raikage and raised an eyebrow. "Why must the Empire hand over one of its greatest commanders and heroes over to you?"

"Ah that is what we are trying to say, if Leon were to be handed over to us we will be able to safely hide him and my brother away from the frontlines where they would be safe from the Akatsuki." Leon turned to the Raikage anger in his eyes. "How dare you even suggest such a thing, how can I run and hide when my fellow countrymen are fighting for not just the fate of the Empire but for the fate of the world I am a Colonel of the Empire! The day I leave my Empress is the day that I die in battle with my sword at my side or at the very end of my natural life!"

"Your countrymen? You were born in the east and that is where you technically belong." the Mizukage pointed out.

"I may have been born here but the blood that I have shed here was all for naught, in the west I fought under my Empress to bring peace and happiness back to a land that lost its own years ago, in the past children walked through the streets with fear but now they are smiling as they walk through the very same streets and I would not abandon the dying wish of Nobunaga."

"If the Empire is not willing to work alongside us then it seems an alliance between the east and the west will be impossible."

"Indeed it will be impossible." Renfa voiced out making everyone turn towards her. "The Empire will not work alongside the Shinobi forces of the East, for it seems that they are untrustworthy of such an alliance and for attempting to call this the Fourth Shinobi world war!" all of the Kage's looked at each other like she had just grown another head. "Sonken-sama what do you mean by that? This war is being fought to decide the very fate of the Shinobi world if it is not called such then what should we call it?"

"Calling it a World War would have been simpler enough. To call it a Shinobi World War when soldiers that are not Shinobi are fighting in it is insulting the very blood that those soldiers will inevitably shed along with the fact that the entire world will suffer if we were to lose this war is unacceptable, and to call this an army of unity is a joke! You all wish to be identified as one army but yet you still wish for your soldiers to wear a forehead protector in the color of the village, this shows that your talk of unity was nothing but a sham. And I will not have my army fight in a war where their inclusion is not noted of." Renfa stood up and began to walk towards the exit however wood suddenly grew from the ground up blocking the entrance of the exit.

"Well well it seems as though there is discord among your forces." Out of the ground something came out half of its face was white while the other was black. "Sonken-sama get back!" Leon pulled her back and drew his sword.

"I bring you a message from the leader of Akatsuki." it said placing a scroll on the table and waited for them to read it.

The Raikage picked it up and read it before throwing it back at the creature. "Your master wishes to wage war on us?!" the creature could only laugh. "Yes so prepare your armies for this will be a battle for the ages to remember."

"This will also be your last!" Leon declared as he slashed the creatures head off killing it.

Sheathing his blade he turned back to Renfa who just nodded as they left, leaving the Shinobi forces to talk about their unity and who should command the army and tactics.

[**A month later**]

Within a month of the summit the Kages had come up with a battle plan to take, according to information that was gathered from all of the villages, the Akatsuki was apparently based out of the hidden village Ame. So they set up camp and prepared for battle that would lead them into Ame. Within a few days of setting up camp Deidara, Tobi, Kisame and Itachi of the Akatsuki came out to cause trouble.

Only through the combined help of the five Kages, Jiraiya, Mifune along with their Shinobi were they able to kill Deidara who went off with a bang that left a hole in their forces and force the other three to retreat for the time being even then it was bitter sweet due to the fact that Deidara blew himself up taking plenty of Shinobi with him, as they were clearing the bodies they heard a horn call turning around they saw a flag raised in the air and the sound of thundering hooves. (Use your imagination for this one guys I apologize for not being able to give you one.)

And riding in the front of it was Renfa with Leon and Eugene by her side, as the Empire's army marched by the Shinobi forces some of the Shinobi's could not help but look at how strange they were some of their men had horse halves while others were extremely short some even noted that they had pointed ears. And even stranger there were Samurai among her forces and not just any Samurai they were the Fire Daimyo's Samurai.

Apparently the Samurai that defected to her forces were already in favor of leaving the Daimyo's service due to the fact that he had performed an underhanded act aka lying to them and betraying his allies which did not go with their code of honor, and so to regain their honor they have decided to atone for the sin of their lord by fighting for their new master.

The Empire's army set up camp miles away from the Shinobi camps, once there Leon took out his new blade and admired it, the Oathsworn was its given name after a blade that was supposedly wielded by a warrior whose name fell into the legends of old in the glory days of the Empire the original blade was believed to have the power to kill a god before it was lost as well. Though this blade that he found was similar in design to how it was described in the old tales it did not seem to radiate power like how the old tales said it did, Leon picked up this blade and gave it it's name in the deepest part of the whirlpool village when he, Sonken and Eugene traveled back to the Fire Capital where stood a single warrior spirit surrounded by skeletons of Shinobi's wearing Konoha's Hitai-ate.

Stepping forward the spirit allowed him to pass due to the Uzumaki blood running through his veins he drew the sword from the stone and relieved the spirit of its duty allowing the guardian to finally pass into the next world, once the sword was drawn the stone that it was placed into it cracked to reveal a single scroll and through that scroll the Empire devised a plan that would win the war, it was through this scroll that he also learned of the nature of chakra and the true story behind the Sage of the six paths.

However he was brought out of his thoughts by a soldier that said that Renfa wanted him in the command tent Leon nodded before proceeding to the command tent where he found the Kages arguing with Renfa but she shut then up with a simple line. "I said that we would not fight with you but it does not mean that we will not fight after taking over your continent do you think that he will stop there this is our war as well and you will not stop us from participating in it, now leave outsiders are not allowed in our camp." with that said the Kages left angered by an upstart young girl who could not possibly know much about war (This is based on what Kage's think of her.).

Once Leon went to her side she asked him to follow her, Leon nodded and followed her to the center of the camp where most soldiers were training, sharpening blades or just resting. Once there she called for all of the soldiers attention and once she got it, she got on one knee and proposed to him a ring in her hand, "Leon I am not asking you as the Empress of the Empire instead I am asking you as a woman will you marry me?" Leon was flabbergasted at what she was doing in fact most of the soldiers there were as well they always expected Leon to ask the question not Sonken.

Leon could only smile and brought her to her feet. "Very well then Renfa I accept." with that reply Renfa placed the ring on Leon's finger and both of them kissed to the uproar of all the soldiers of the Empire who immediately went about to prepare a makeshift wedding for the two.

And end! Want the wedding stay tune to next time, bet you guys were really surprised by who gave the proposal huh? And all the Shinobi's being particularly unlikeable is because of the ending that I have in mind which is totally original and I have never seen it anywhere else.

Now to address certain things like Renfa's speech about unity was kinda me nitpicking at the fact that the Fourth Shinobi world war is called that now before people start pelting me with stuff let me explain. The war is being fought for the fate of the world not just the Shinobi countries and while the Shinobi are the main fighters they still have Samurai's in the army and they should honor the sacrifice of their Samurai allies, now if anyone is able to give me a good counter argument then please do cause I would just love an explanation.

Also just to ask the fans of this story do you guys know of any good Mangas that have a Yandere in them and before anyone mentions them yes I have read Mirai Nikki (Loved it.) and before you recommend Higurashi I did try that but there were just so many that I didn't know where to start so if you guys could recommend me any good Mangas or animes that have a Yandere kinda like Yuno Gasai in them then please do. And I will read anything that you guys recommend I sat through both Aki-sora and Ibitsu just cause one website said that there were Yanderes in them and Ibitsu was the worst experience I've ever sat through and I'm still on the bench about Aki-sora cause it definitely qualifies as either one of the best (For those who have read it I think you know why for those who haven't don't start now.) or one of the worst (Same reason as the best).

And don't forget to review if you liked what you've read and if you do agree with me then put that in too and we'll see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 06

The marriage of Leon and Renfa was just a simple affair that was cobbled together to the best of the soldier's abilities, Eugene would be acting as the presiding 'priest' of the ceremony for this one occasion since they could not find anyone on such a short notice and he apparently had some experience behind it but this would probably be the only ceremony anyone lets him do.

Currently everyone was gathered at a huge field besides their camp people of the empire were the only people invited due to the strained relationship between the east and west not that any Shinobi would have been invited, so now Leon was waiting in front of the altar with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. As for Eugene was dressed in a priest's attire that they managed to make from an elf's mage attire and the Oathsworn was placed in the center of the stage that they were going to be in front of. Royal guards stood by the side of the aisle carrying spears.

"Now announcing the arrival of Emp-I mean Sonken." Horns from the various races played in unison as the doors opened to reveal Renfa with a simple veil over her head as she walked down the aisle with petals of whatever kind of flower they could gather in the short time that they had to prepare, walking down the aisle Renfa arrived with a smile under the veil and both of them stood before Eugene who cleared his throat to get everyone's attention on him.

"Dearly beloved we are all gathered here today to see the loving union between Leon and Sonken and if anyone knows of a reason that the two of them should not be united then say it out loud or forever hold your piece...If you know whats good for you." Eugene declared though the last part was said under his breath so that no one could hear it.

Silence reigned throughout the entire congregation allowing Eugene to continue, "Alright then the um uh bride may place the ring on the groom?" Eugene looked at everyone in the field before shrugging his shoulder, it was probably right since Renfa was the one to propose and she was the one to have the rings.

From her back Renfa took out two rings, offering his hand to her Renfa slipped on the ring onto Leon's finger and he did the same for her. Looking over to Eugene who gave a nod, "You may now see the bride."

Lifting the veil Leon saw the women of his dreams even though she was wearing her normal attire she still looked as beautiful as the day he revealed his identity to her whereas for Renfa he still looked as great as he did. "You may now kiss the bride."

Leaning over Leon kissed Renfa on her kiss to the uproar of the entire congregation, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

The entire army was in applause as Renfa and Leon kissed each other before separating and walking up to altar behind Eugene the two of them took out the Oathsworn and once Leon sheathed the blade the both of them walked down the aisle while the Royal guards crossed their spears over head, and as for soldiers in the crowd they saluted the pair as they walked by until they were outside.

But from out of nowhere Eugene suddenly yelled out. "Alright for the finale all single males in front!"

Everyone looked at one another before some people moved forward and gathered in front of Leon and this group also included Eugene Leon now understood what Eugene meant and turned around his back facing the soldiers.

It was at this moment that the soldiers also realized what was going on and reached their hands in the air before Leon threw the bouquet of flowers into the air but sadly for some soldiers who were hoping for good luck Eugene was the one who caught the bouquet.

Even Eugene was surprised by the fact that he caught the flower and smirked before peeling the petals off of the flowers and passing it out among the soldiers. Soon enough every single male soldier had a 'flower' while Eugene still had a few petals.

"There that way everyone's got good luck." He replied with a smirk before everyone had a smile and cheered as they went to the after party with the bride and groom.

The party went by fast as the various races mingled among each other sharing drinks, food and anything else that could be shared even the royal guards decided to drop their stony facade and join in celebration and to some of the regular soldiers the royal guards were actually pretty great people once you got to know them.

Soon the celebration came to an end as Leon and Renfa got everyone's attention. "I would like to thank everyone for organizing this wedding for the both of us truly. But now we must be serious for soon battle will come to our camp and we must be ready so please I ask that when the battles do begin everyone come back alive."

All the soldiers looked around and nodded their heads in agreement before they downed their drinks and headed off to bed, Renfa went first as Leon had to help Eugene back to his tent.

Upon stepping into their combined tent Leon noticed that Renfa was standing there in a robe waiting for him. Renfa reached her hand out to Leon to hold onto and he did so, upon holding her hand Renfa pushed him onto the bed and stared into his eyes with her doing the same.

"I love you Le-no Naruto I love you Naruto..."

"I love you to Renfa." He lovingly replied before kissing his new wife before they consummated their marriage.

As they slept the night away the blade of the Oathsworn unknowingly glowed.

[Timeskip]

The time until the battle passed by quickly with the soldiers preparing everything that they would need for the battle. Archers made more arrows, wooden barriers were erected and placed down for archers, swords were sharpened and last but not least battle strategies were formulated so as to make the army fight more effectively, and all of these were the daily activities that went by until the day of battle.

[Day of battle]

It was raining with the water pattering off of the armor of the soldiers that stood on the front lines they were now facing the city of Ame where the leader of Akatsuki was supposed to be.

In the very front were the Golems, dwarves, minotaurs and other tougher creatures, behind them were centaur, hobbit and elven archers/mages and last but not least were the cavalry units hidden away from the seeing eye the cavalries objective was to break through the enemy army with the help of the front line.

The atmosphere was tense as the army could hear rumbling in the distance and soon the army of Ame appeared over a 100,000 clones of the thing that Naruto killed in iron country along with some giant animals behind them.

"So it begins." Renfa stated taking deep breaths before looking over to see Naruto smiling at her the Oathsworn gripped tightly in his hands ready to fight for her.

Renfa assured herself of her strategy and held up her hand signifying all archers/mages to get their arrows ready as well as for the ones on the frontlines to steady themselves so as to hold the line.

The Giant bull on the Ame side gave a snort before their entire army rushed forward.

"Archers! Ready?" Renfa yelled out getting all of them to notch their arrows into their bows and aimed it high. The Ame army continued to approach the Empire army's frontline but those that stood there continued to hold their position there was no fear at all among the ranks.

"Fire!" Commanded Renfa as her order was quickly passed to the various sections who released their arrows and magic at the approaching army striking down some of the flying bird summons as well as killing a number of Zetsu clones but the giant bull, rhino and dog were unfazed by their attack.

So Renfa quickly formed a spell circle with her special catalyst in front of her and summoned forth the royal family familiar, Sif the giant grey wolf. "Renfa-sama why have you summoned me?"

"Sif the battle has come to us it is time please lend us your power." Sif nodded and growled at the enemy.

When the enemy was close enough Renfa sounded the charge and all the cavalry units descended upon the enemy giving out a resounding war cry with Sif taking the lead and going straight for the giant animals leaving everything else for Renfa and her army to take care of.

Sif leaped into battle and bit the neck of the giant bull dragging it to the ground crushing some of the Zetsu clones under their weight in the process while the cavalry units entered the fray from the left of the clone army leaving them unprepared as the Zetsu clone army were fighting the soldiers on the front line leaving their flank completely exposed.

Since both armies were in close proximity to each other the archers left their positions and entered the fray picking off anyone that they could. Golem crushed Zetsu clones where they stood, minotaurs rammed clones into other clones with their heads that were extremely sturdy, dwarves caved in the chests of Zetsu clones with their powerful battleaxes and the cavalry ran over clones that were in their way slashing anything that wasn't part of the army.

But this battle was not without loss on the Empire side as the Zetsu clones destroyed Golems, killed minotaurs, dwarves or elves and cavalry were pulled off of their horses before being killed by the Zetsu clones. And as the battle raged on the cavalry made sure to give a very wide arc for Sif and the giant animals so that they were not crushed underneath their weight.

As for Sif he was handling things well as the giant rhino was now wounded and limping, howling to the stars Sif summoned forth his giant sword, catching it in his mouth and twirling it into position before jumping into the air and slicing the rhino's head clean off sending the enormous body tumbling backwards before it finally landed on the ground twitching.

As for the bull it charged at Sif who expertly dodged out of the way of its charge heading straight for the Cavalry, Sif became aware of this only after he dodged out of the way of the bull's charge and was too late to stop as the bull trampled through scores of men and horses with relative ease.

"Naruto go now!" Ordered Renfa before Naruto took a leap off of his horse and was now face to face with the bull. With the Oathsworn and his own golden blade in his hands Naruto placed them side to side drawing on his own reserves to extend the range of both blades before bringing it down upon the bull slicing the beast straight in half.

"Never surrender charge!" Declared Renfa as the Cavalry continued in their attack on the remaining Zetsu clones who now looked a little nervous to be fighting while Sif finally took down the last creature of the Ame army by using its own power to sharpen the blade to the point where he managed to cleave off all three heads with ease.

[Unknown amount of time later]

The fighting had finally subsided and even though the men were exhausted from all the fighting that they did. They were currently about helping the wounded while gathering the dead and placing them on pyres to prepare them for their sending off.

"We have lost so many people in this fight today Naruto I fear what will happen when we approach the city if these Akatsuki members are as strong as they were made out to be then how will the men manage?" Renfa asked her voice laced with concern for her soldiers.

"Just leave them to me and the other army Renfa, reports came in and said that the shinobi forces have also managed to fight off the army sent at them. You can just concern yourself with everything else I'll win this fight I promise." Renfa looked over with a smile and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Thank you Naruto." She replied before the two of them headed towards the pyres where everything was ready to begin glasses of water in their hands, Renfa was allowed to go onto a makeshift stage where she wanted to say some final words to the fallen.

"All of us have gathered here to honor the men that have fallen over the course of the fight and while I may not have known them personally I will never forget the sacrifice that they have made today for the safety of everyone." Renfa raised a glass into the air followed by everyone remaining in the army.

"To the Fallen!" Renfa yelled out before downing her drink.

"To the Fallen!" Everyone else yelled out before downing their drinks and lighting the pyres on fire allowing the bodies of the dead to slowly burn up and once it was done everyone moved back to the camp to prepare for their next battle.

[Timeskip]

The few remaining skirmishes among the army and the Zetsu clones were few and far between so Renfa decided to move the army towards Ame.

So choosing her best men with the remaining left behind to act as backup, they mounted their horses and made their way towards the city of Ame with both Leon and Renfa leading.

Along the way they encountered the shinobi forces who were surprised that the empire had survived their fight against the Zetsu army and were now making their way towards Ame. The trip itself was silent as the samurai of iron country stood in between the empire forces and the shinobi forces so as to prevent any fighting or argument among them.

When they reached the outskirts of the city it was all quiet, the streets of Ame were empty except for the occasional flier that would fly by.

"This does not look good." Noted Renfa as she ordered her men to dismount and continue into the city on foot, their objective would be the large tower in the center of the city.

Renfa ordered Naruto to remain by her side while Eugene led the remaining men through the city searching for survivors while the 5 Kaye's got the body guards they had at iron country follow them.

When they entered the tower and made their way to the top of the tower they were met with the sight of just one man standing in the center of the room laughing manically while the bodies of most of the remaining members of Akatsuki were on the ground dead.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto making the man turn around to reveal a mask that was cracking and slowly breaking apart.

"So you have arrived here I guess it saves me the trouble of going to search for you." The masked man stated before his mask finally fell apart to reveal a man that no one except Kakashi knew.

"Obito?" Asked a surprised Kakashi.

"Yes Kakashi but all of you are too late for I have already started the process that will allow my plan to come to fruition!" Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake, turning their attention away from Obito to see the city outside.

Tentacles were slowly sprouting out from the grounds beneath the city and soon a giant monster rose from beneath the city, making all of the buildings beneath it collapse in on themselves.

"Roar!" Cried out the monster as a tentacle shot forward and allowed Obito the chance to climb onto it.

"Now Jubi destroy that building!" Ordered Obito, one of the Jubi's tentacle wrapped around the bottom of the building and tore it to bits.

As the building collapsed to the side Naruto grabbed onto Renfa and performed a powerful jump but he missed his landing which was supposed to be the roof of another building and instead he landed on one of the tentacles.

"Renfa are you alright?" Naruto asked while he tried to balance himself on the moving tentacle.

"Yeah but we have to stop the Jubi before it gets out of the city limits." Naruto nodded.

"Alright then Renfa get yourself to safety and I'll take care of this." Naruto was about to go off but he was held back by Renfa who twirled Naruto around and the two of them kissed each other before separating.

"Please come back safely Naruto." Renfa asked before she summoned Sif to get her away from the Jubi.

Naruto turned back to face the Jubi as he raced up tentacles jumping from one to another so that he finally reached the head of the Jubi where he saw the injured kages, their guards and Obito who was connected to the Jubi.

"Ah so you've finally made it huh? Naruto..."

Naruto drew both of his blades and pointed the Oathsworn at Obito. "You bastard! So this was your plan all along, you gathered all the other bijuu's just to resurrect the Jubi! Don't you understand why he was sealed in the first place?"

"Does it matter, with the Jubi I will finally bring peace to the entire world, once I use the Jubi's power to project the illusion all over the world no longer will people ever lose. This world that they enter will be one made of their dreams a perfect world just for them and no one else." Obito said completely hell bent on going through with his plan.

"I'll never let that happen!" Naruto charged at Obito with both of his blades.

"Just try and stop me!" Screamed Obito as he charged at Naruto and the both of them engaged in combat with Obito using his sharingan to phase through Naruto's attack but Naruto continued his assault on Obito. Growling Naruto unconsciously activated the Oathsworn's ability allowing him to emit a storage aura that gave him the power to hit Obito and eventually Obito laid on the ground dying while Naruto's arm was injured so he was only able to hold onto the Oathsworn.

"Cough cough...even though you've stopped me Naruto you'll never be able to stop the Jubi from destroying the world." Naruto grunted as he continued to make his way towards the center of the Jubi's head where its core was.

"No I can do this all I need to do is remember what I'm fighting for..." The image of Renfa flashed through his mind before he swung the Oathsworn cutting the core in half.

From the ground it seemed as though the top of the Jubi's head suddenly exploded. Renfa and everyone saw it.

"Naruto!" Screamed Renfa as she saw the Jubi explode into an enormous wave of energy that went over everyone and everything.

Once the wave settled in the center of Ame was the fallen body of Naruto his golden blade missing and the Oathsworn laid by his side shattered into pieces, as for Naruto himself he was not dead but he was not conscious either due to his close proximity to the blast he had fallen into a coma and no one knew when he would wake up.

As for the shinobi alliance some of them (Konoha) they tried to take Naruto away from the empire under the pretense of charging him with crimes that he committed against them but when they tried to make a move they found that they could not use their chakra anymore, and Renfa explained to them why it was so.

Due to the Jubi's body being sealed inside of the moon its body gave off a special kind of energy down onto earth that caused humans to gain extra abilities but now that the Jubi was gone so were their abilities which left the shinobi alliance helpless as the empire made their way back to the Fire Capital and eventually back to the empire's land.

[**Epilogue**]

Many years had passed since the end of the war and the Fire Capital was now an illustrious colony of the empire, Rose and Eugene got married when he returned from war and the two of them gave birth to a wonderful son called Neil.

As for Renfa and Naruto, it was not happy news for them as Naruto remained in his coma for many years but Renfa eventually gave birth to two children a male and a female, Renfa decided to name the boy Hope while she also named the girl Sheren and both kids were great friends with Neil treating him like family.

For Renfa every night she remained by Naruto's side praying that when she woke up he would be awake and look at her with his beautiful eyes.

As for the Shinobi countries some were able to hold onto their remaining power after the war but others simply fell apart due to internal fighting, but those were the shinobi incidents which didn't concern Renfa or the empire though they did accept refugees from other nations into the Fire Capital.

[**Timeskip**]

Years had passed since the children were born, and it was now morning when Renfa felt someone running their hands against her head. Opening her eyes and slowly blinking the sleep out of her eyes she stared into a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning Renfa sorry for sleeping for so long."

End

All I can say that this took way too long but ultimately I finished this story and most people will probably think that it was rushed and it is but I just had to squeeze this out before I lost inspiration for it. So I apologize for the terrible quality of writing, also terrible Naruto chapters don't help I mean the stupid ship tease between Naruto and Sakura...over 300 chapters past the point where Hinata said I love you are you mad? Sakura trying to be awesome keyword is trying, everyone and their mom trying to be Hokages sigh it truly is depressing.

Onto a happier note I will be doing another Empire story but with an entirely new cast but similar premise as this one the cast will come from a pretty good series about heroes from all over time fighting for something hint hint hint…

So thanks for all the support you readers have shown me and I really appreciated it and hey if you decide to stick around then I hope the new stuff meets your expectations.

A little Q&A with you readers who have actually stuck all the way to the bottom quick question what do you guys think of Hinata in FF across the board do you think she ruins perfectly good pairings or something else I want to know what you readers think.

My stance, she does kinda ruin crossover pairings and even Naruto pairings where she is just shoved into the story because she's Hinata and we apparently don't need any other reason, and to a certain extent she is kinda treated as a mary sue in which the writers are actively trying to shove down our throats about how awesome or epic of a character she is without anything to back it up. And yes I am willing to take shots at VFSnake for his mishandling of the Hinata character in which she is treated as the greatest sunshine no one has ever seen, its actually come to a point where I hate Hinata.

If you agree, disagree or heck if you just want to flame me for daring to shoot Hinata/VFSnake then bring it on! I ain't afraid of you I accept both reviews and PM's.


End file.
